


Mo Cheann álainn

by ThatOneGreyGhost



Series: Nicknames and Nightmares [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also I'm inspired don't judge, I'm soft for these characters, M/M, Nicknames, Panic Attacks, Recovery, Soft! Bucky, Soft! Steve, Steve being Soft, Steve speaking Gaelic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreyGhost/pseuds/ThatOneGreyGhost
Summary: Sometimes, Bucky misses the life he left behind when he fell. Other times, that fact that he left it behind is the only thing that grounds him to reality.
Relationships: Stucky
Series: Nicknames and Nightmares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Mo Cheann álainn

**Author's Note:**

> Me, posting twice in one day? Unheard of.
> 
> Yall. Drop. Me. Prompts.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Steve chirps as he walks into the kitchen. Bucky is sitting at the table, not really moving or responding, which he normally would have. Steve frowns, concerned. Bucky doesn't normally space out this early in the day, but since he doesn't wake up before Steve either, it's likely he didn't sleep. "Bucky? Talk to me sugarcake".

Bucky gives a slight shudder at that, a ghost of a response. Steve goes over and taps his shoulder, awakening him a little, but Steve can see how blank Bucky's expression is, how dead he looks. Steve smiles shyly, lowering himself so that Bucky doesn't have to look up. Bucky hums his thanks, but doesn't respond very much outside of that. Steve touches his hand, taking it in his own after a brief minute, watching as Bucky stares blankly at the ground.

"Buck?" Steve tries again, and that gets him more of a response; Bucky's eyes light up and a ghost of a smile crosses his face, like when he remembers something. Steve decides to tug on that thread, asking Bucky if he knows where he is, asking him if he remembers certain things, regaling tales of their antics from when they were boys. Nothing seems to stick, and then Steve gets a text from Tony; "Capsicle. Ur late. Bring Barnes if u can, he's relevant".

"An bhfuil tú ag scairteadh orm?[Are you shitting me?]" Steve curses under his breath. It's been a long time since he's been frustrated enough to slip into Gaelic, but he's concerned about Bucky and Tony is kind of being a dick. "Molaim do Dhia, maróidh mé é[I swear to God, I'll kill him]".

"St-Stevie?" Bucky suddenly slides his hand out, grabbing Steve's sleeve and tugging it, trying to draw him closer. "Stevie, you were..."

He trails off, the dead look returning to his eyes. Steve furrows his brow, then decides to try again. He's tried everything else he can think of.

"Bucky, Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil tú ann. Teacht ar ais chugam.[I know you're in there. Come back to me.]" Steve says, the language rolling off his tongue despite not having used it in a while. Bucky perks up again, the light coming back to his eyes as Steve says the words.

"Tá tú, a stór. Tar ar ais chugam, tá mé ceart anseo.[There you are, sweetheart. Come back to me, I'm right here.]" Steve strokes Bucky's cheek, smiling warmly as Bucky starts to wake up a little more.

"Stevie? Are you there?"

"Tá mé anseo, a stór, tá mé anseo. Tar chugam, tá a fhios agam go bhfuil sé deacai[I'm here, darling, I'm here. Come to me, I know it's hard]".

"Stevie, Stevie. I remember that. Remember your ma taught you how to say it".

"Mhúin sí gach rud dom. Thug sí seo dom. Thug sí duit tú[She taught me everything. She gave me this. She gave me you]".

"I'm... ok, I think".

"Tú cinnte?[You sure?]"

"I'm going to assume that you just said, 'are you sure', and yes, I am".

"Ok then. Let's go to Tony's stupid meeting." Steve smiles, and he slips back into English just as easily as he fell back into Gaelic. He hadn't expected to remember the language, but he did, and he felt more comfortable knowing that was still there. It was, in a sense, the only part of his mother that was still alive.

"Do I have to go?" Bucky whines, but it's playful in nature, and Steve responds by swatting him across the arm with a towel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stevie?" Bucky's voice shakes as it makes it's way into Steve's brain, and he turns around sharply, concern in his features. Bucky looks panicked, and his breathing is ragged and uneven. *Panic Attack* Steve thinks, and he forces himself to walk over calmly to where Bucky is standing, catching him as he collapses into a shivering mess. "St-st-stevie".

"Hey. Hey, I'm right here." Steve lowers Bucky to the floor, holding him as his sobs sending him spiraling out of control. Bucky starts to hiccup between sobs, the way he does when he's really upset, and Steve remembers the last time Bucky started to blank out. He decides to try something he normally wouldn't.

"Mil? Déan socair, le do thoil, tá tú ceart go leor, fuair mé tú.[Honey? Please calm down, you're ok, I got you.]" Steve whispers, the words dripping off his tongue. "Tá sé ceart go leor, a stór, glac anáil dhomhain le do thoil[It's ok, darling, take a deep breath please]".

"St-Stevie..." Bucky whimpers, gripping Steve tighter as he spirals out.

"Tá tú ceart go leor, tá tú ceart go leor. Fuair mé tú, siúcra, fuair mé tú[You're ok, you're ok. I got you, sugar, I got you]".

"Stevie..."

"An féidir leat cúpla anáil dhomhain a ghlacadh dom, cácaí leanbh? Tá tú ceart go leor, fuair mé tú, níl aon duine ag dul amú ort[Can you take a few deep breaths for me, babycakes? You're ok, I got you, no one's gonna hurt you]".

Bucky starts to breathe easier after a while, and Steve relaxes, still holding his beloved. Bucky stops shaking after a little bit, but doesn't speak at all, and Steve can tell by the dead look in his eyes that he's not here, and probably won't be for a while.

"A stór, teastaíonn uaim duit a rá liom an bhfuil cabhair uait.[My beloved, I need you to tell me if you need help.]" Steve says, forgetting for a moment that Bucky doesn't speak Gaelic. Bucky just shivers again, and Steve repeats the sentence in English.

"I-I need to- to just calm down- calm down a lit- a little." Bucky stutters, shivering as he tries to pull away from Steve. "Pl-please don't- don't touch me right- right now".

Steve lets go, letting Bucky pull away, letting him regain his bearings. Bucky takes a few seconds to calm down, then turns back to Steve and curls up in his arms, sobbing.

"Stevie, I just want to feel safe!" He whines, hiccupping in between sobs. "I can't get out of my head, I can't stay out of my..."

He breaks off in a whine, and Steve holds him, whispering to him in a mix of English and Gaelic, eventually singing a song for Bucky that Steve's mother used to sing to him. He hasn't heard that song since she died, and it's taking a lot to keep his voice level, but when he sees how Bucky gets more stable, he decides he doesn't care. Bucky needs to be ok more than he does.

After he calms Bucky down, he leaves Bucky in Bruce's company temporarily while he goes to get Bucky a hoodie. As soon as the door to their bedroom closes, he's on the floor, crying quietly. At 30 something odd years, all he can think about is how much he wants his mom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Baby? Say something for me?" Bucky teases Steve, who decides to ignore him, for the most part. He's already having trouble keeping lewd thoughts out of his mind, and the way Bucky's pulling at him...

"Please, doll? Say something for me in your pretty native tongue?" Bucky pleads, and Steve rolls his eyes, smirking as he does so.

"Ciallóidh tú mar seo, a stór taibhseach?[You mean like this, gorgeous darling?]" Steve hisses in Gaelic, and he notices how Bucky goes rimrod straight, his breathing slowing temporarily as he draws closer to Steve. Steve allows Bucky to press against him, but after a while, the grinding gets really intense, and Steve is having trouble thinking straight. Or thinking at all.

"A stór, déan moilliú. Déanann tú deacair do sheanfhear a anáil a ghabháil.[Sweetheart, slow down. You make it hard for an old man to catch his breath.]" Steve murmurs, and Bucky nearly pisses himself laughing, banging his forehead into Steve's chin as he collapses from laughter. Steve frowns, torn between turned on and pissed off.

"I thought you didn't understand Gaelic!" Steve protests as Bucky wheezes on the floor.

"I didn't, so I started taking classes. Do you always say things like that?"

"Only when you're listening".

"What the fuck is going on over there?" Tony barks, and Steve gets one of his 'let's raise hell' smiles, and watches as Bucky returns it in all it's intensity, grinning as he devises a plan.

"Ar cheart dúinn ifreann a ardú?[Should we raise hell?]" Steve murmurs seductively, putting his whole hand against Bucky's cock. Tony looks taken aback for a second, as if he weren't supposed to do that.

"Ó, go hiomlán. A ligean ar féachaint air bás ón taobh istigh amach.[Oh, absolutely. Let's watch him implode.]" Bucky responds in an equally seductive tone, and damn if that hasn't got him all flustered now. Steve is on him in a second, and Tony figures out that he'd better clear out if he wants to keep his sanity.

Steve does manage to stumble into their bedroom after a few minutes of loud, steamy love declarations, but he's so far gone that he can't even try thinking in English. His brain is just a mess of old words and firey love.

"Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. Binneas, mil, siúcra, mo cheann álainn[Sweetheart, honey, sugar, my beautiful one]. Let me fuck you".

"Stevie... Боже, ты такая красивая, когда сунула свой член мне в рот.[God, you look so pretty with your cock in my mouth.]" Bucky growls, and whatever was left of Steve's sanity snaps in half, because God, Russian turns him on, and he can't even think straight, and Bucky is going down on him, and-

The next thing he knows, Steve is on his back, whining in pleasure as Bucky sucks him off, moaning loudly as Bucky makes him come. Between the two of them, three languages are being spoken at any time, and Steve can barely keep his breathing steady. Bucky whines as Steve starts rubbing his dick, pulling on it slightly between each kiss.

"Tá tú chomh deas, réalta bheag. Cé a thug cead duit na réaltaí a thógáil agus iad a chur i do shúile?[You're so pretty, little star. Who gave you permission to take the stars and put them in your eyes?]" Steve murmurs, and Bucky grins absentmindedly.

"Ты такой идеальный. Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, какая ты идеальная, какая красивая? Я хочу жениться на тебе, Steve.[You're so perfect. Did I ever tell you how perfect you are, how beautiful you look? I want to marry you, Steve.]" Bucky moans, and Steve holds him, holds him close as he whispers sweet nothings in a language that no one else around him speaks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bucky, Ba mhaith liom tú a phósadh, píosa foirfe cac tú![I want to marry you, you perfect piece of shit!]" Steve snaps, regressing into his native language.

Something's bothering Steve about how he said that, but he's pissed because Bucky's being a jealous idiot, and he needs to vent.

"Tá tú chomh fucking dúr, tá grá agam duit agus beidh grá agam duit i gcónaí agus cuireann sé isteach orm nach bhfuil muinín agat asam.[You're so fucking stupid, I love you and I'll always love you and it bothers me that you don't trust me.]" Steve rants, refusing to look Bucky in the eye because if he does, he's gonna fall apart. "Ní ghortaíonn sé ach ní dóigh leat go bhfuil grá agam duit go leor le fanacht. An gceapann tú i ndáiríre chomh beag díomsa, díot féin, go bhfágfainn ar an leid is lú de rud éigin níos fearr? Nílim chun dul i bhfeabhas[It just hurts that you don't think I love you enough to stay. Do you really think so little of me, of yourself, that I would leave at the slightest hint of something better? I'm not going to get better]".

Bucky stifles a sob, and even though he can hear it, he's not done.

"Ní mar seo a theastaigh uaim a iarraidh. Bhí mé chun dinnéar a dhéanamh, gach duine a bhaint amach as an Túr, ach ní féidir rudaí deasa a bheith agam riamh mar tá mo shaol lán de thráma agus de bhrón, mar sin seo mé, ag iarraidh ort mé a phósadh i lár argóint[This isn't how I wanted to ask. I was going to make dinner, get everyone out of the Tower, but I can't ever have nice things because my life is full of trauma and sadness, so here I am, asking you to marry me in the middle of an argument]".

Bucky makes another noise, and Steve decides he's gone on long enough. It's probably a bit of an asshole move, but he'll apologize later. He turns towards Bucky, trying to ignore the tears in his eyes.

"Bucky, will y-"

"Yes".

Steve blinks, shocked. He doesn't even know how this kind of thing happens...

"You're supposed to wait until I finish the question".

"And you're supposed to rant in a language I can't understand".

Steve feels his eyes go wide. That's what was wrong; Bucky could understand him, and on some level, he knew that. He just spilled his guts in another language, after very clearly saying just moments before that he was going to prove to Bucky that he had no reason to be jealous ever again.

"Oh. Shit. Um..."

"The answer's still yes, by the way. I know you probably don't have a ring or anything, but I'm glad you finally got around to it." Bucky smiles, but part of him looks as if he doesn't believe it's real.

"Can I have a hug?"

"Yes, you dumb punk. C'mere".

It isn't until Bucky is in Steve's arms that it actually starts to hit either of them. Steve starts crying almost immediately, whereas Bucky just kind of stares into space before muttering "What the fuck?". Both of them are shaking a little from pent up nerves.

"Did that actually just happen?" Bucky whispers as Steve groans, "Oh my God, I don't have a ring or anything. Jesus, I'm such a complete mess how do you even love me?"

"What?" Bucky pulls away, glaring at Steve. "Don't say that about yourself, you stupid. I love you so much".

"I just... some days, I still feel like that scrawny nobody with health issues and nothing to give".

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, but I fell in love with that scrawny nobody long before he was you. I said yes, didn't I? And I meant it. Till the end of the line".

Bucky gives Steve a deep kiss, and Steve melts into it, already planning what ring he wants to get for Bucky, what flowers they'll have, what he wants to wear... He gets overwhelmed just thinking about it, but whatever he does, he's gonna have Bucky there with him, and that's all that really matters.

"Till the end of the line." He says, smiling broadly. "Agus ansin roinnt[And then some]".


End file.
